Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to electrical connections of semiconductor packages.
A semiconductor chip may be realized in the form of a semiconductor package so as to be suitably applied to electronic products. In a general semiconductor package, the semiconductor chip may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be electrically connected to the PCB through bonding wires or bumps. High-performance integrated circuits of the semiconductor chip have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Thus, the integrated circuits of the semiconductor chip have been variously designed.